Elena Gilbert
Elena Gilbert ist die Protagonistin von The Vampire Diaries. Sie ist ein 18-jähriges Vampir-Mädchen. Außerdem ist sie eine Petrova- Doppelgängerin. Sie war in einer Beziehung mit Stefan Salvatore, welche aber getrübt wurde, dadurch, dass Stefan sich an Klaus übergab und zum Ripper wurde. Sie versuchte alles, um ihn wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu bringen und hat dabei nie aufgehört, ihn zu lieben. Bei der Suche nach Stefan entwickelte sie Gefühle für Stefans Bruder Damon. Elena ist ein Mitglied der Gilbert-Familie und der Petrova-Familie. Früheres Leben Elena wurde am 22. Juni 1992 als Tochter der damals 16-Jährigen Isobel Flemming und John Gilbert geboren. Da Isobel nach der Entbindung floh, bat John seinen Bruder Grayson, den Arzt, der Isobel assistierte und dessen Schwagerin Miranda das Mädchen, aufzunehmen und aufzuziehen. Grayson fälschte die Geburtsurkunde und so wurde Elena von Grayson und Miranda aufgezogen und lebte mit ihrem Bruder Jeremy in Mystic Falls. In der High School datete sie Matt Donovan, den Quarterback des Schul-Footballteams, hatte aber dann Beziehungsprobleme und machte mit ihm beim Bonfire Schluss. Als sie ihre Eltern anrief, um sie abzuholen, traf sie auf Damon Salvatore. Dieser verwechselte sie zuerst mit Katherine, bemerkte aber dann, dass es nicht sie war. Elena erzählte ihm, dass sie mit Matt Schluss gemacht hat. Damon meinte, sie solle ein wenig Spaß im Leben haben und manipulierte sie, damit verschwanden ihre Erinnerungen an Damon, als ihre Eltern ankamen. Auf dem Heimweg stürzte das Auto der Gilberts am 23. Mai 2009 unerwartet in den Fluss nahe der Wickery Bridge. Das Auto stand schon Unterwasser, als Stefan Salvatore hinabgetaucht kam und Grayson retten wollte. Dieser deutete aber mit dem Finger nach hinten, um damit zu zeigen, dass er Elena zuerst retten solle, was er auch tat. Für Grayson und seine Frau kam aber jede Hilfe zu spät und sie ertranken. Elena kam auf wundersame Weise im Krankenhaus an und wurde dort gesund gepflegt. Anscheinend muss Stefan sie dort hingebracht haben. Seit diesem Tag schreibt Elena täglich, wegen Miranda, ihrer Stiefmutter, in ihrem Tagebuch. Staffel Eins thumb|left|200px|Elena am Friedhof. Vier Monate nach dem tödlichen Unfall ihrer Eltern lebt sie mit ihrem Bruder Jeremy unter der Vormundschaft ihrer Tante Jenna, Mirandas Schwester, im Haus ihrer Eltern. Das neue Schuljahr hat begonnen und Elena macht sich mit ihrer besten Freundin Bonnie auf den Weg in die Schule. Sie erzählt ihr, dass ihre Großmutter meint, dass Bonnie eine Hexe sei, weil sie bei all ihren Vorraussagungen recht behielt. Nach einem Schockmoment, der durch einen Raben verursacht wurde, prophezeiht Bonnie Elena, sie werde wieder lachen und ein schönes Jahr haben. Elena sieht im Gang Matt Donovan, der wegen ihrer Trennung offenbar noch immer nieder geschlagen ist. Kurz darauf kommt ihre Freundin Caroline vorbei und fragt, wie es Elena ginge. Belustigt über Carolines Sorge gehen Elena und Bonnie weiter und bemerken einen attraktiven Neuen im Sekretariat. Elena folgt dann jedoch Jeremy in die Männertoilette, als sie sieht, dass er zugedröhnt ist. Sie bittet ihren Bruder damit aufzuhören, da sie nicht ertragen kann, wie er sich zerstört. Als sie die Toilette verlässt, läuft sie in den Neuen und geht in den Unterricht. Bonnie macht Elena im Unterricht aufmerksam, dass der Neuling sie die meiste Zeit beobachtet und schreibt ihr eine SMS. Nach dem Unterricht geht Elena auf den Friedhof und schreibt in ihrem Tagebuch den bisherigen Verlauf des Tages auf. Sie bemerkt eine Krähe, die sich nicht abwimmeln lässt. Als dann auch noch Nebel aufzog, flüchtet Elena und rennt den Abhang hinunter. Dort trifft sie auf den Neuen, der sich als Stefan vorstellt. Er sagt, dass er Verwandte besuche. Er riecht Blut und fragt Elena, ob sie sich verletzt hätte. Als sie sich ihre Wunde ansieht und meint, Stefan solle das auch, war er jedoch verschwunden. Als sich Elena fertig macht, um sich mit Bonnie im Grill zu treffen, steht Stefan vor ihrer Tür und bringt ihr das Tagebuch zurück mit der Versicherung, er habe es nicht gelesen. Sie entdecken, dass sie beide Tagebuch schreiben, weil Erinnerungen zu wertvoll sind, um sie zu vergessen. Elena lädt Stefan daraufhin ein, mit in den Grill zu kommen. Dort kann Caroline Stefan überreden zum Fest an diesem Abend zu gehen, zu dem auch Elena kommt. thumb|200px|Elena und Stefan.Am Abend gesteht Elena Bonnie, dass sie Stefan süß findet. Als Bonnie fragt, wo Stefan sei, weiß Elena keine Antwort, meint aber, Bonnie als Wahrsagerin soll ihr das sagen. Bonnie greift eine Flasche an und sieht Nebel und eine Krähe, schiebt das aber auf den Alkohol. Bonnie holt sich noch etwas zu trinken und Stefan taucht vor Elena auf. Bei einem Spaziergang von Fest weg, erzählt Elena Stefan die tragische Geschichte ihrer Eltern. Sie erzählt auch von Matt und deren Beziehung, die aber nicht sehr leidenschaftlich gewesen ist. Stefans Augen beginnen sich zu verändern und er verlässt sie abprubt. Elena bemerkt einen betrunkenen Jeremy und folgt diesem in den Wald, wo beide Vicki Donovan schwer verletzt sehen. Nachdem Vicki ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, ruft Elena Jenna an, um sie abzuholen. Wieder schreibt Elena die Ereignisse des Tages auf und bemerkt Stefan an ihrer Haustür, den sie hereinbittet und die restliche Nacht mit ihm plaudert. thumb|left|200px|Elena trifft auf [[Damon.]]Elena und Stefan wachsen zusammen und tauschen im Unterricht offensichtlich Blicke aus. Im Laufe des Tages erfährt Elena, dass Vicki der Meinung ist, ein Vampirhättesieangegriffen. Elena hält es für unmöglich und Matt schiebt es auf den Alkohol, meint aber, er müsse zurück ins Krankenhaus, um da zu sein, wenn sie aufwacht. thumb|200px|Stefan und Elenas erster Kuss. Elena geht zum Salvatore-Haus und trifft dort auf Stefans älteren Bruder Damon, der ihr sogleich von KatherinestragischemEinfluss auf Stefan erzählt. Danach taucht Stefan auf, Elena geht aber. In der Nacht trifft sie Stefan und möchte von ihr mehr über Katherine erfahren. Später, als Vicki vermisst wird, hilft sie mit zu suchen und nimmt Jeremy mit sich. Nachts geht Elena zu Stefan und sie sehen sich redend den Kometen an. Schlussendlich küssen sie sich. thumb|left|200px|Elena, Bonnie und Stefan beim Dinner.Bonnie äußert Elena gegenüber ihr schlechtes Gefühl bezüglich Stefan, als sie ihn gestern berührt hatte. Stefan meint, sie mag ihn nicht so, aber Elena meint, das werde schon wieder. Sie schlägt Stefan vor, es im Football-Team zu versuchen, was er dann auch schafft. Um Bonnie von Stefan zu überzeugen, arrangiert Elena ein Abendessen bei sich zu Hause, zu dem Bonnie und auch Stefan kommen. Elena bringt Bonnie dazu, von ihrer Hexen-Familie aus Salem zu erzählen, was Stefan wider Bonnies Erwarten anscheinend interessiert. Plötzlich läutet die Klingel; Caroline und Damon stehen vor der Tür. Zum Missfallen Stefans bittet Elena Damon herein und dieser scheint amüsiert darüber. Caroline entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten beim heutigen Cheerleader-Training. Damon meint, sie sei nicht wirklich dieser Typ. Nach dem Teetrinken folgt Damon Elena in die Küche und er erzählt auf Elenas Wunsch über Katherine. Auf die Frage hin, wer sie zuerst geliebt hatte, weicht er aus, indem er meint, Stefans Antwort würde sich von seiner unterscheiden. Anschließend rät er ihr, mit dem Chearleading aufzuhören. Elena träumt von Stefan, der sich aber dann in Damon verwandelt. Schreiend wacht sie auf. thumb|200px|Stefan hat ein Geschenk für Elena.Am nächsten Morgen macht sie sich bereit für die Schule, beschließt aber Damons Rat zu folgen und ihre Cheerleader-Uniform nicht mehr anzuziehen. In der Schule schenkt ihr Stefan eine Halskette mit einem Kraut darin. Stefan macht sich auf zum Football-Spiel und Caroline fragt, warum sie ihre Uniform nicht anhabe. Am Abend sieht Elena, wie Jeremy mit Tyler in eine Schlägerei gerät. Als Stefan dazwischen geht, wird er von einer Glasscherbe an der Hand verletzt. Doch Sekunden später scheint die Wunde bereits verheilt zu sein, was Elena seltsam findet. Auch fragt Elena nun Bonnie, wie dieses Gefühl war, das sie gehabt hat, als sie Stefan berührt habe. Sie meint, es war kalt gewesen und sie hätte ihre Vorstellung von Tod gesehen. Als Elena zum Auto geht, taucht Damon auf und möchte sie manipulieren, sie zu küssen. Durch das Eisenkraut in ihrer Kette wirkt das jedoch nicht und sie gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Später, als Mr. Tanner von Damon getötet wurde, kam Stefan, um zu sehen, ob mit Elena alles in Ordnung war. In der Nacht kam Damon zu ihr, während sie schlief und streichelte ihr Haar. Als sie aufwachte, war er fort. Staffel Zwei Elena erfährt, dass sie eine Petrova-Doppelgängerin von Katherine Pierce ist. Elena erfährt noch vieles mehr über Katherine. Katherine möchte nicht, dass sie mit Stefan zusammen ist und Elena und Stefan müssen ihre Beziehung kurzzeitig geheim halten. Als Katherine es herausfindet und Jenna fast tötet, trennen sich Elena und Stefan. Doch ihre Liebe ist so stark, dass sie wieder zusammenkommen. Viele ungeklärte Sachen kommen raus und Geheimnisse, wie der Werwolffluch der Lockwoods werden aufgedeckt. Sie bekommen auch Wind von der Ur-Familie und Klaus findet Elena und will sie opfern. Elena geht einen Deal mit Elijah ein, indem er verspricht ihre Freunde zu schützen, nur sie beinhaltet dieser Deal nicht mit. Elena will sich zum Schutz ihrer Freunde opfern und kann nur mit Hilfe eines Zaubers gerettet werden, indem aber ihr leiblicher Vater John stirbt. Außerdem stirbt ihre Tante Jenna und Jules, ein Werwolf der Tyler geholfen hatte. Damon rettet Tyler, der auch einer der Opfer des Rituals sein sollte und wird gebissen. Dadurch stirbt Damon fast. Elena bleibt bei ihm und will ihm verzeihen, da Damon Elena Blut gegeben hatte um sie zu einem Vampir zu machen, als Damon dann fast stirbt küsst sie ihn. In diesem Moment kommt Katherine rein und bringt ein Mittel zur Heilung mit. Für dieses Mittel hatte Stefan aber mit dem Leben bezahlt, ein Leben an Klaus´ Seite. Maskenball:thumbElena und Matt sind im Gilbert Haus und Elena fragt ihm, ob er noch bleiben will, später soll noch Alaric kommen und sie gucken schlechte Filme und essen Pizza. Matt sagt ihr, dass er zu dem Maskenball gehen wird. Elena sagt, dass sie nicht hingehen wird wegen der Sitiation mit Stefan und Matt meint, dass er muss, weil er etwas erledigen muss. Er sagt aber nicht, was er erledigen muss. Elena ist ein bisschen verwirrt. Matt sagt ihr, dass das schon mit Stefan wird, doch sie sagt, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht der Fall sein wird, weil zu viel zwischen ihnen steht. Matt verichert ihr, dass er immer für sie da ist und sie umarmen sich. Katerina: thumb|200px|left Elena kommt zu der Salvatore Pension und Damon macht die Tür auf. Sie sagt, dass Stefan sie angerufen hat und, dass er etwas von ihr will. Damon lässt sie rein und als Elena auf dem Flur sieht zeigt Stefan ihr Rose, wovon Elena nicht gerade begeistert ist. Im Wohnzimmer fängt Rose dann an von Klaus zu erzählen, sie sagt, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass er existerit. Damon sagt, dass er einer der Urväter ist, und Stefan meint, er ist eine Legende. Elena ist ein bisschen schockiert, da sie damit sagen, dasss der älteste Vampir hinter ihr her ist. Stefan und Damon versuchen sie zu beruhigen, doch Rose ist eher Pessimistisch eingestellt und sagt, dass sie Angst vor ihm haben müssen. Dann steht Elena auf und will zur Schule gehen, als Stefan sagt, dass er mitkommt, sagt sie, dass sie den Weg kennt. Damon füstert zu Rose, dass sie den Kopf in den Sand steckt und Stefan meint daraufhin zu Damon, "Halt die Klappe." thumb|200px|Caroline & Elena Elena und Caroline gehen im Wald längs und Elena verlangt von Caroline, dass sie den anderen sagt, dass sie sich nicht gut gefühlt hatte und, dass sie nach Hause gegangen war. Caroline sagt, dass sie eine schlechte Lügnerin ist und, dass Stefan sie sofort durchschauen wird, doch Elena spielt die "Freundinen-Karte" aus, also Stimmt Elena zu. Sie gehen runter zur Gruft, wo Katherine ist. Caroline fragt, ob sie sich wirklich sicher ist, dass sie das machen will. Und Elena sagt, dass sie Katherine die einzige ist, die die Warheit über Klaus kennt. Caroline macht dann die Tür zur Gruft auf und Elena sagt, dass sie das ab jetzt alleine schafft und sie gehen kann, doch Caroline bleibt erstmal da und Katherine kommt raus und sagt: "Hallo Elena. Willst du mir dabei zusehen, wie ich vertrockne?" und dann zu Caroline: "Auf wiedersehen Caroline". Elena sagt, dass es okay ist und Caroline geht dann. thumb|left|200px Elena beginnt mit Katherine zu reden und sagt, dass sie alles über Klaus wissen will. Elena holt dann Katherines Familienbuch heraus und konfrontiert Katherine damit, dass der Stammbaum bei ihr Endet, es aber nicht sein kann. Katherine sagt daraufhin nur, dass Elena sie nicht mit ein paar Familienerbstücken rumkriegen kann, daraufhin holt Elena eine Flasche mit Blut aus ihrer Tasche. Katherine setzt sich daraufhin hin und auch Elena geht in die Hocke und gibt Katherine ein bisschen Blut in den Becher, den sie gleich hinunterstürzt und zu Elena sagt, dass die das Petrova-Feuer besizt. Elena schenkt Katherine noch ein bisschen Blut ein und sie fängt an zu erzählen. Sie erzählt, dass sie Klaus, einen Edelmann, 1492 in England begegnet war, nachdem sie von zu Hause wegen ihrer Affären verstoßen worden war. Am Anfang hielt sie ihn für Charmant, doch dann fand sie heraus, was er wirklich war und was er wollte und sie rannte weg.200px|thumb Elena fragt Katherine, was Klaus eigendlich wollte, Katherine sagt ihr, dass es genau das gleiche ist, was er auch von Elena will. Er will den Fluch brechen, indem er den Petrova-Doppelgänger opfert. Katheirne sagt ihr, auch noch, dass Klaus jeden einzelden Tropfen Blut aus ihrem Körper saugen wollte, woraufhin Elena Angst bekommt. thumb|200px|leftElena fragt Katherine, was Klaus mit dem Petrova-Stammbaum zu tun hat, Katherine sagt, dass es wirklich Öde ist, aber der Fluch wurde an das Blut des Petrova-Doppelgängers gebunden. Der Doppelgänger wurde erschaffen, damit man den Fluch auch irgendwann wieder aufheben kann. Elena fragt Katherine: "Also bist du weg gelaufen, bevor er dich umgebracht hat.", Katherine sagt daraufhin: "Ungefähr so". thumb|left|200px Nachdem Katherine Elena von ihrem Selbstmord erzähl hat fragt Elena Katherine, "du hast selbstmord begangen?". Woraufhin Katherine ihr erklärt, dass sie als Vampir nutzlos für Klaus war, denn man braucht um den Fluch zu brechen einen Menschlichen Doppelgänger. Doch Elena stellt fest, dass das Katherine nicht viel genüzt hatt, weil sie jetzt schon die ganze Zeit auf der Flucht ist. Katherine meint, dass sie Klaus Rache unterschäzt hat, es aber besser ist aus einem Koffer zu leben, anstatt sein Blut für irgendeinen Stein zu vergießen. Elena zweifelt und das merkt auch Katherine, sie stellt fest, dass Elena nicht sterben will und bietet ihr ihr Blut an, doch Elena nimmt das nicht an. Katherine sagt ihr, dass sie sich anders entschieden hatte. 200px|thumb Elena ist von Katherines Handelt schokiert, als Katherine ihr schließlich auch von dem letzten Schritt ihrer Verwandlung erzählt hat und sagt ihr, dass Rose und Trevor wegen ihr die letzten 500 Jahre auf der Flucht waren und, dass Trevor wegen ihr eben gerade getötet wurde. Katherine sagt daraufhin nur, dass sie nicht gedacht hätte, dass Trevor so lange durchhält. Elena merkt, dass es Katherine tota egal ist und spricht sie darauf an, doch Katherine sagt nur, dass sie selber darauf achten muss, wo sie bleibt "und wenn du schlau bist machst du das auch". Dann dreht sich Katherine ein bisschen weg und bättert in ihrem Familienbuch. thumb|left|200px Elena fragt Katherine, was von ihrer Geschichte jetzt war ist und Katherine sagt ihe, dass alles war ist und sie keinen Grund hat sie anzulügen. Sie hat keinen Grund ihrendwas zu tun, sie kann nur lesen und verrotten. Elena beginnt alles zu begreifen, sie merkt, dass Katherine sie opfern wollte. Katherine stimmt ihr zu und sagt, dass sie gedacht hatte Klaus wollte vielleicht einen Deal eingehen. Elena sezt alles zusammen und merkt, dass sie sie opfern wollte, Tyler Lockwood, den Werwolf, Caroline, den Vampir und Bonnie, die Hexe. Und Katherine sagt wieder "besser sterbt ihr, als ich." und verschwindet wieder in der Gruft.200px|thumb Elena steht vor der Gruft und packt ihre Sachen zusammen, weil Katherine verschwunden ist. Stefan kommt und fragt sie, was sie dort macht. Elena antwortet nicht und denkt, dass Caroline sie verraten hatte, Stefan klärt sie auf und sagt, dass er es alleine herausgefunden hatte. Stefan sagt, dass Elena Katherine nicht glauben soll, weil sie eine Lügnerin ist. Elena zweifelt und sagt, dass sie vielleicht doch die Warheit gesagt hat. Stefan meint, dass sie sich zu viele Sorgen macht und, dass er sie beschüzt. Elena sagt, dass das das Problem ist. Weil er beim Versuch sterben wird. Katherine kommt wieder und sagt, dass sie den besten Teil noch garnicht erzählt hat.thumb|left|200px Katherine sagt Elena, dass Klaus ihre ganze Familie getötet hatte, jeden den die geliebt hatte. Sie erzählt Elena, dass Klaus das auch bei ihr machen wird. Stefan sagt, dass sie nicht auf Katherine hören soll. Doch Katherine sagt, dass Stefan der ewige Beschützer ist, doch auch er einsehen muss, dass Elena verloren ist und, dass sie nichts machen können. Dann zeigt Katherine ihnen den Mondstein und sagt, dass das helfen könnte. Stefan sagt, dass er thumbjetzt ihren Plan durchschaut hat, dass sie alles von A-Z geplant hatte und sich jetzt mit dem Mondstein die Freiheit erkaufen will. Katherine sagt, dass sie garnichts erfunden hat. Stefan beledigt Katherine dann als "psychophatische, herrschsüchtige Schlampe". Katherine sagt jedoch, dass Stefan falsch liegt, denn da kein Vampir in die Gruft gehen will sie die "sicherste psychpathen Schlampe in der Stadt" ist. Katherine geht weg und Stefan dreht sich zu Elena um, die sehr ängstlich guckt.thumb|left|200px Elena und Stefan kommen bei Elenas Haus an. Elena will ins Haus gehen, doch Stefan sagt, dass sie mit ihm reden muss und weint dabei fast, doch sie will als erstes nicht, doch dann fängt sie doch weinend an zu reden. Sie sagt, thumb|200pxdass sie die Warheit wissen wollte und die hat sie auch bekommen. Das all ihre Freunde, Caroline, Tyler und Bonnie wegen ihr in Gefahr sind. Sie weint weiter und sagt, dass sie jetzt niemand andern mehr die Schuld geben kann, nicht Stefan, weil er in die Stadt gekommen sind und sie sich beide ineinander verliebt haben. Es liegt nähmlich alles an ihr. Stefan und Elena umarmen sich dann und Stefan versucht sie zu beruhigen. Staffel Drei Kurz: In Staffel 3 fühlt sich Elena immer mehr zu Damon hingezogen,nachdem Stefan mit Klaus losgezogen ist. Doch nun ist noch immer nicht klar, ob Elena Stefan noch liebt, nachdem er sie sogar gebissen hat, oder ob sie sich doch für Damon entscheidet. Als Damon zu Elena wollte, kommt Klaus ihm in die quere, um ihn zu töten, da er seinen Plan durchkreuzen möchte, aber Damon kann ihn noch davon abhalten, indem er sagt, dass Mikael schon auf dem Weg sei ihn zu töten, haut er ab und lässt Damon seinen Plan in die tat umzusetzen. Klaus hat Stefan in Folge 5 manipuliert, um seine Menschlichkeit abzustellen. Am Ende der 6. Folge lässt Klaus Stefan jedoch gehen, und beauftragt ihn, auf Elena aufzupassen, da Klaus ihr Blut braucht, um weitere Hybriden zu erschaffen. Nachdem sie zu Hause angekommen sind, weint sich Elena bei Damon aus. Elena, Alaric und Damon finden durch eine Wand unter dem Lookwood Anwesen vieles über die Mikaelson-Familie heraus und stellen damit auch Rebekah auf ihre Seite. Außerdem haben sie auch Mikael auf deren Seite. In der 14. Folge tanzt sie mit Damon und in der 19. Folge küsst sie Damon. Detailliert: In Geburtstag ist der Anfang der dritten Staffel, bis dahin sind vier Monate vergangen und Elena feiert ihren 18ten Geburtstag. Caroline und Bonnie schmeißen eine riesige Party für Elena, doch Elena kann nur an Stefan denken und fragt sich, wo er ist. Damon sucht ebenfalls nach Stefan und will Elena vor Klaus beschützen, denn der weiß immer noch nicht, dass Elena noch lebt. Elena ist wieder zuhause und ihr Handy klingelt. Elena schaut auf ihr Handy (Unbekannt), Elena geht ans Handy, doch keiner antwortet, als sie sich meldet. Sie vermutet, dass es Stefan ist und sagt ihm, dass er nicht aufgeben solle und dass sie ihn liebt, dass er sich daran festhalten solle und es nie vergessen solle. Folge 2 In Der Hybrid fährt Elena mit Alaric nach Tennessee, wo sie Stefan finden will. Damon schließt sich ihnen an, was Elena nicht gerade erfreut. Ein Werwolf läuft ihnen über den Weg und Damon schickt Elena und Alaric weg. Stefan rettet Damon und sagt ihm, dass er Elena beschützen soll. Folge 3 In Die dunklen Jahre macht Elena sich mit Damon wegen einem Tipp von Katherine auf nach Chicago, wo Stefan sein soll. Sie gehen in die alte Wohnung von Stefan. Während Damon weg ist, kommen jedoch Klaus und Stefan in die Wohnung. Als Elena sich im Wandschrank versteckt, sieht Stefan sie, doch er verpfeift sie nicht und sie sieht kurz seine Menschlichkeit. Doch Stefan macht Elena klar, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen will und Elena fährt mit Damon nach Hause und weint sich bei ihm aus. Folge 4 In Stefans Geheimnis sorgt Elena sich sehr um Caroline, da ihr Vater in der Stadt ist und er nicht gerade erfreut darüber ist, dass sie ein Vampir ist. Außerdem muss sie sich klar werden, was sie für Damon empfindet. Folge 5 In Die Abrechnung merkt Klaus, dass Elena noch lebt und hält sie in der Turnhalle gefangen. Wenn Bonnie keine Lösung findet Hybriden auf eine andere Weise zu erschaffen, ohne Elena zu töten. Klaus findet heraus, dass er nur Elenas Blut braucht und bringt sie ins Krankenhaus. Damon kommt ins Krankenhaus und rettet Elena. Folge 6 In Smells Like Teen Spirit ist Elena frustriert und bittet Alaric ihr das Kämpfen beizubringen, was er auch tut. Bei einer Lagerfeuerparty wollen Damon, Elena und Alaric Stefan einfangen. Während Damon Rebekah ablenkt, betrinkt sich Elena. Stefan soll Elena beschützen und ist deswegen immer bei Elena. Elena geht von der Party weg und fällt von einer Tribüne, weil sie betrunken ist, doch Stefan fängt sie. Alaric und Elena schaffen es, Stefan in ein Auto zu tun und wollen weg fahren, doch Vicky will Elena töten und lässt ihre Kippe in eine Benzinspur fallen, damit das Auto in Brand gesteckt wird . Elena schafft es, sich zu retten mit Stefans Hilfe und sie rettet Stefan. Doch durch das ganze entwischt Stefan. Folge 7 In Geisterwelt werden die Geister freigelassen darunter auch Anna. Elena erwischt Jeremy, während er Anna küsst und will zu Bonnie, damit sie die ganzen Geister weg zaubert. Doch da kommt Lexi, Elena hatte davor noch gesagt, dass sie Lexi für Stefan braucht. Lexi hat Stefan gefangen genommen und will jetzt Elena beibringen, wie sie Stefan wieder fühlen lassen kann. Doch die Zeit ist zu knapp und Elena hat nur einen kurzen Einblick bekommen, wie sie Stefan retten kann. Doch Elena glaubt trotzdem fest daran, dass sie Stefan helfen kann. Folge 8 In Die Ur-Familie geht Elena mit Alaric und Damon in die Höhle und sie sieht auch die Namen der Ur-Familie und die Geschichte. Elena redet mit Rebekah über ihre Geschichte und findet einige spannende Sachen heraus. Doch Rebekah hatte eine falsche Information, wie sich mit Hilfe der Wandzeichnung herausstellt. Elena weiß, dass Rebekah es selbst nicht besser wusste und mit Hilfe der Information ist Rebekah jetzt auch auf ihrer Seite. Denn Elena hatte herausgefunden, dass Klaus ihre Mutter getötet hatte und Klaus hatte gesagt, dass ihr Vater ihre Mutter getötet hatte. Elena erfährt auch, dass Damon Stefan herausgelassen hatte, doch sie ist ihm nicht böse. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie jetzt Rebekah auf ihrer Seite haben und Damon gibt bekannt, dass auch Mikael auf deren Seite ist. Dann schläft Elena neben Damon ein. In Die Verstorbenen hat Elena plötzlich Nasenbluten und kippt um und wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie erleidet Hirnblutungen. Die Ärztin Meredith hilft ihr mit Vampirblut, sagt es aber niemanden. Als Elena und Matt Auto fahren, stellt sich Rebekah vor das Auto und Matt versucht noch, auszuweichen und Elena und Matt fallen samt des Autos ins Wasser. Elena und Ric sterben. Im Krankenhaus erzählt Meredith Damon, dass sie Elena Vampirblut gegeben hat. Am Ende der Folge sieht man wie Elena aufwacht. Ric kämpft während des Autounfalls von Elena und Matt, mit Damon, welcher sich daran erinnert, wie er Elena das erste Mal getroffen hat. Schock-Moment: Elena weiß davon nichts mehr, denn Damon hatte sie manipuliert, sprich Elena hat Damon VOR Stefan kennengelernt. In der gesamten Folge gibt es oft Rückblicke von Elena und man erfährt noch einiges mehr aus ihrer Vergangenheit, besonders, als sie mit ihren Eltern in den Fluss stürzt - sie kann sich von ihrem Dad noch richtig verabschieden, ehe Stefen, wie damals schon, auftaucht und zuerst Matt, dann sie aus dem Wasser holt. In der Zeit wird Ric schwächer und sackt schließlich in Damons Armen zusammen, welcher vollkommen aufgelöst ist und Ric bittet, nicht zu sterben. Jeremy, welcher zu Hause ist, sieht Rics Geist und ist zuerst verwirrt, ehe ihm bewusst wird, dass vor ihm ein Geist steht, was schließlich dazu führt, dass er vollkommen fertig ist, denn auch er weiß, dass seine Schwester nun tot sein muss. Meredith erzählt im Krankenhaus, dass Elena Vampirblut in sich trägt, denn sonst wäre sie zuvor schon gestorben - erneut springt die Kamera und man sieht Elena, kreidebleich auf etwas liegen, Stefan mit nassen Augen daneben und dann keucht sie auf und die Folge ist zu Ende. Staffel Vier thumb|left|200pxIn Growing Pains wacht Elena auf nachdem sie nach einen Autounfall verstorben war, denn sie hatte Vampirblut in ihrem System. Als sie aufwacht sind Stefan und Damon bei ihr, Damon ist total wütend und meckert Stefan an, während der eh' schon ein mega schlechtes Gewissen hat. Stefan und Elena wollen warten, bis sie Menschenblut trinkt, weil Bonnie versuchen will, einen Ausweg zu finden. Elena hat dann mit ihren Nerven und Gefühlen zu kämpfen, sie zerstört eine Lampe, lacht einfach los und thumb|200px|Bonnie kommmt zu Elena.weint direkt danach und isst nichts, weil ihr nichts schmeckt. Sie ist oben, weil es dort dunkler ist, geht aber runter und sieht Stefan wie er umzingelt ist. Sie wird mit ihm in ein Haus auf dem Land gesperrt, doch Pastor Young, der der Anführer ist, weiß nicht, dass sie in der Verwandlung ist und nimmt sie mit zu sich. Elena fühlt sich sichtlich sehr unwohl, es nervt sie das Ticken der Uhr, das Pfeifen des Kessels und sie kann die ganze Zeit an nichts anderes als Blut denken. Sie rennt dann irgendwann raus, wird aber gefangen genommen und zu Rebekah und Stefan gebracht. Dort leidet sie Höllenqualen und stirbt fast, weil sie kein Blut trinkt. Bonnie versucht ihr zu helfen, aber wird von ihrer Großmutter abgehalten. thumb|left|200px|Elena als Vampir.Elena redet mit Stefan und sagt ihm, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hat und sie gestehen sich beide ihre Liebe. Rebekah bekommt das natürlich mit und hilft den beiden. Elena trinkt dann endlich Blut von einem Deputy. Elena rennt dann raus und geht zu Damon, der Matt gerade vor dem Haus umbringen will und hält ihn davon ab. Sie erzählt Damon, dass sie sich an alles erinnert und ist sauer auf ihn, weil er ihr nie gesagt hatte, dass er sie zuerst getoffen hatte, er antwortet sarkastisch darauf, wie egoistisch er doch sei und sagt ihr, dass es nicht die einzige Szene ist, an die sie sich jetzt erinnert. Später sitzen Elena und Stefan auf dem Dach und reden über das Vampir sein, er gibt ihr einen Tageslichtring und sie sagt ihm, dass sie für immer mit ihm zusammen sein will. thumb|200px|Elena und Stefan im Wald. In Memorial will Stefan ihr beibringen, wie man sich mit Tierblut ernähren kann. Sie trinkt auch welches von einem Reh, jedoch muss sie es gleich wieder ausspucken. Außerdem trinkt Elena im Mystic Grill Blut von Damon, weil sie es nicht mehr aushält. Sie denkt sich nichts dabei, doch für Damon ist es wichtig, genau wie für Stefan wie sich später herausstellt. Stefan weiß aber vorerst von all dem nichts und will mit ihr mit einer Flasche Sekt feiern. Doch dann ruft Damon an und unterbricht die beiden, weil es Probleme gibt. Die ganze Stadt geht zu der Beerdigung thumb|left|Elena trinkt Damons Blut.der Gründerratsfamilien und Elena musste dort auch wieder Blut, welches sie vorher getrunken hatte, ausspucken. Sie bittet Damon um Hilfe, der kommt und ihr ein neues Kleid bringt. Außerdem bringt er einen Blutbeutel mit. Davon trinkt sie ein bisschen. In der Kirche will Elena eine Ansprache über Pastor Young halten, doch es tropft Blut von der Decke, welches von April kommt. Sie kann sich nicht mehr beherschen und Stefan kommt, um sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Platz zu begleiten. Dort streiten sich Damon und Stefan darüber, ob Elena rausgehen soll. Doch Matt hilft ihr, indem er ihr sein Blut anbietet. Elena trinkt es und fühlt sich gleich viel besser. thumb|200px Stefan weiß am Abend von Damon, dass sie von ihm getrunken hatte und stellt sie wütend zur Rede. Elena fängt an zu weinen und ist total deprimiert, das liegt aber auch daran, dass dadurch, dass sie ein Vampir ist, ihre Gefühle jetzt extremer sind. Stefan verzeiht ihr und bringt sie mit nach draußen vor die Mystic Falls High School. Dort hatte er Lampinions mitgebracht und will sie hochsteigen lassen in den Gedanken an alle, die sie verloren haben. Elena lässt ihren Lampinion für ihre Eltern, Jenna und alle die, die die Stadt verloren, hat steigen. thumb|leftIn The Five ist Elena am Morgen mit Stefan in den Wäldern und erzählt ihm, dass sie mit Damon und Bonnie zum Whitmore College fährt, auch um Professor Shane zu treffen, aber es geht bei Elena hauptsächlich darum, dass sie von Damon lernen will, wie man richtig Blut trinkt. Stefan wird natürlich eifersüchtig, doch Elena sagt ihm, dass sie es natürlich am liebsten mit ihm machen würde, doch sie weiß, was zu viel Blut mit ihm macht und sie will es ihm nicht thumbantuhen und Caroline weiß nicht wie schwer es ist, weil sie so gut darin ist. Stefan sagt ihr dann, dass sie vorsichtig sein muss, und sie verspricht ihm, dass sie das sein wird. Als Elena mit Damon und Bonnie beim College ankommt, welches sie vielleicht in der Zukunft besuchen soll, ist sie nicht so begeistert davon und glaubt, dass ihre Zukunft nicht dort liegt. Damon versichert ihr aber, dass wenn er in ein College gehen kann, sie es auch kann. thumb|left(Er sagt ihr, dass es eher wegen der Mädchen und der Partys war). Dann gehen sie zu Professor Shanes Unterricht, der etwas über Hexen erzählt. Elena sagt zu Bonnie, "he ist a kind of..." (er ist irgendwie...) und Bonnie beendet ihren Satz "hot"(heiß) und Elena lächelt, während Damon seine Augen verdreht. Elena fragt Damon nach einer Zeit was ist, wenn sie ein Ripper ist. Damon sagt ihr, dass sie kein Ripper ist, doch sie fragt ihn wieder was wäre, wenn. Damon sagt ihr, dass sie es dann testen solle und sie gucken sich ein paar Schüler im Klassenraum an, thumbdoch dann unterbricht sie Professor Shane. Als der Unterricht vorbei ist, folgen Damon und Elena einem blonden Mädchen. Elena spricht sie an und manipuliert sie, sie sagt ihr, dass das jetzt nicht wehtuhen wird, was sie machen wird. Doch dann guck Elena runter auf ihr Handy und sieht ein Bild von einem kleinem Mädchen und fragt, wer das ist. Das Mädchen sagt ihr, dass es ihre kleine Schwester ist und Elena lässt sie gehen. Damon ist frustriert und sagt, dass jeder irgendeinen Verwandten hat und fragt sie, wieso sie das kümmert. Elena sagt ihm, dass sie das thumb|left|Elena und Damon auf der Party.immernoch kümmert, weil sie sie ist. Bonnie kommt zu den beiden und zeigt ihnen einen Flyer für die Murder House Party. Damon findet, dass das eine gute Idee sei und sie beschließen, hinzugehen. Auf der Murder House Party geht Bonnie zu Professor Shane und Elena soll sich jemanden aussuchen, von dem sie trinken kann. Elena sucht sich einen Jungen aus, der etwas in das Glas eines Mädchen gekippt hatte. Sie manipuliert ihn und trinkt von ihm. Sie kann rechtzeitig aufhören und Damon fragt sie, wie sie sich fühlt. Sie sagt, dass sie sich gut fühlt und umarmt ihn, dann sagt sie ihm ins Ohr "I want more" (Ich will mehr). Danach haben sie einen "Dirty-Dance", weil sie total high vom Blut Trinken sind. Doch dann kommt Bonnie und guckt Elena geschockt an, die merkt dann auch, was sie macht und thumbgeht raus. Draußen sagt sie dann, dass sie nicht hier sein sollte und wenn, dass sie mit Stefan dort sein sollte. Damon hört das auch und wird sauer. Am Abend kommt Elena mit Damon bei dem Gilberthaus an und sie sagt ihm, dass sie nicht so werden will wie er, weil ihr das ganze Angst macht. Dann kommt Stefan aus dem Haus raus und Damon geht. Stefan fragt sie, wie ihr Tag war und sie sagt ihm, dass es schrecklich war, er verspicht ihr, dass es einfacher wird. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie nicht will, dass es einfacher wird und, dass sie denkt, dass sie das nicht überleben wird. Doch Stefan sagt ihr, dass sie das schaffen wird und sie umarmen sich. Beziehungen Hauptartikel: Elena Gilbert/Beziehungen Aussehen: Aufgrund ihres Doppelgängerstatus' ist Elena das Ebenbild von Katherine Pierce. Sie ist dementsprechend schlank, mit leicht gebräunter Haut, dichtem dunkelbraunem Haar, einem ovalem Gesicht und braunen Augen. Elena ist dementsprechend eine Schönheit und hat auch viele Verehrer. In Because The Night lässt sie sich eine neue Frisur machen: Stufenschnitt, Locken und rote Strähnen. Auftritte Abweichungen vom Roman *Im Roman wird sie als blond, cool und als Oberschülerin bezeichnet, das entspricht in der Serie eher Caroline *Im Roman ist im Laufe der Geschichte Mensch, Vampir, Geist, Geisterkind und Mensch mit Flügeln, in der Serie erst Mensch und dann Vampir. Galerie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Petrova-Doppelgänger Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Petrova-Familie Kategorie:Gilbert-Familie Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Dreiecksbeziehungen Kategorie:Beziehungen